


guide them along the way (children will glisten)

by smallzita



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Dynamics, Family Fluff, Jonmartin Adopts Several Children, Kid Fic, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post 173, sorta - Freeform, the apocalypse is still happening sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24927376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallzita/pseuds/smallzita
Summary: Jon and Martin are able to rescue a few kids and a preteen from the Dark
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 35
Kudos: 240





	guide them along the way (children will glisten)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! First tma fic so please be kind! I basically wrote this because 173 hurt me so I had to throw all my wips out the window and write this as fast as humanly possible.
> 
> Have fun, and I hope you enjoy!

The Eye continued its unmoving gaze, looking at all the horror and misery in the world bellow it. The voices of dread were loud, the horror ever growing and fascinating and suffocating, but still something stood out. Something always stood out. 

For no sins or crimes could be hidden from the Voyeur in the world that it created.

"Callum" Jon called, stopping in his tracks as he rubs his temples. "Please stop pulling on Kaitlyn’s hair."

"I wasn't-" comes a adolescent voice from behind him before stopping and huffing. Jon didn't need to turn around to see the pout he was making. 

Martin did however, sighing and pulling his free hand out towards the crowd of children following the two of them. “Do you want to stay here with me, Kaitlyn?” He asked, shifting his grip ever so slightly on the sleeping child he was carrying. There was the noise of two little sneakers moving through the dirt before a hand clutched Martin’s outstretched one tightly, he gave it a soft squeeze and smiled. “Good. Now let’s keep-”

“Actually it might be good to rest a bit.” Jon said, looking around. He wasn’t tired, he was never tired, but children grew bored and restless very quickly and it was best to give them time to just be kids, however short that time was. “There is a place to sit up ahead. Could be nice.”

Martin smiled at him and nodded. He was covered in grime and filth from days or weeks without a shower and yet when Jon looked at him, with a toddler sleeping in his arms, a small child holding onto his hand like a lifeline, and a band of children at his heels, he saw the prettiest, most brave man he had ever seen.

The spot Jon found was a small clearing; there was no sunshine, only eyes staring up above. But the small sense of familiarity to simpler days was a very welcomed change, so he waved the kids forward and put his backpack on the ground. He let out a sigh, rolling his shoulders.

“Alright, you guys know the rules.” He said, watching as some kids grew excited and even more restless. It was very hard to contain his smile but he did it anyway, wanting them to know that he was as serious as he always was when it came to safety. “Don’t run off, you guys can play all you want but you need to stay in our line of sight.”

“Everything is in your line of sight.” Callum grumbled under his breath, he crossed his arm and, although his eyes were now nothing but inky darkness, Jon was sure he was rolling them. Teenagers, right?

“Be in _my_ line of sight then.” Martin said, letting go of Kaitlyn's hand to place his hand on his hip. Jon had to hide a snort in a cough because of how much Martin looked like a housewife at that moment. "And if any of you need anything, come get us, ok?"

The kids looked at Jon and expectantly, who just smiled and waved them off-he didn't know why most of them look for him for permission, maybe it was because Callum listened to him on occasion, but he wasn't about to question and break any semblance of control that he and-soon enough the air was filled with conversation and laughter, kids playing tag and chasing each other, uncaring about the horrors all around them.

Martin nudged the child he was hoisting up a bit until he opened his eyes, a yawn leaving his mouth. It was the cutest thing either of them had ever seen.

“Luka, do you want to go play?” He asked softly, a smile on his lips. The six year old drowsily shook his head and as quick as he awoke went back to sleep, burying his head on the crook of Martin’s neck. He laughed, changing his tone so it was barely a whisper. “Just like that, huh?”

“Apparently so.” Jon responded, equally amused. He sat down by a boulder at the edgy of the clearing, patting the ground besides him so Martin would join him. As he did he looked around, counting quicky in his head; Isaac, Lily, Amal, Pedro and Taylor were playing tag, Suzie, Tyler, Kaitlyn with a K and Caitlin with a C were sat in a circle, talking and giggling over one thing or another, and Jack was, as usually, pestering Callum, who seemed pretty determined to ignore the boy shaped shadow behind him; for a split moment he panicked before remembering that Luka was soundly asleep on Martin’s lap and allowing himself to relax for a moment. Twelve. That was it, all they could save, all they could drag out of the Dark’s domain with them to lands even more unknown; it wasn’t enough, not nearly, there were too many children trapped there, thousands upon thousands of them, but twelve was already way more than they could handle. “Does he...should I give him my jacket?”

“Oh! I mean, if you want to. It’s not cold but...I think it might be comforting.” Martin nodded, looking down at the small sleeping form in his arms. He sat down as Jon removed his own coat, giving it to Martin so he could use it as a makeshift blanket for the kid. Their faces lit up as he snuggled further into it. “It blows me away, y’know? How he can just-just sleep through this.” Martin said, running his fingers through the boy’s dark curls. “Must be a defense mechanism or something, but-I don’t know-I don’t think I could close my eyes ever again if i had been in the same situation as him.”

“Oh, he’s a fighter.” Jon nodded, unaware of the static slowly filling up the air around him. “Always has been really, six year old and already all alone, no parent who wants him, no one to fight for him, no one-” He slapped a hand over his mouth and shut his eyes tight, feeling ill to his stomach. “Sorry, I’m-I’m trying not to look, but we haven’t been around this many people in so long and-” He sighed. “I'm sorry.”

“Hey.” Martin said softly. Jon felt something warm touch the side of his face and when he opened his eyes he saw Martin smiling at him, his thumb gently caressing his cheek. “You’re trying your best, and I know you don't mean any harm. Just…” He looked down at Luka, a bittersweet smile on his lips as he watched the boy with concern in his eyes. “We have bigger things to worry about, yeah?”

Jon nodded, cupping Martin’s hand in his own and interlocking their fingers. For a few moments they just remained like that, perfectly silent unless for a yell or two for the kids to play nice, watching as pure, unadulterated joy was formed before their very eyes. It had been a while since they've had a moment to themselves and yet neither of them could find it in them the energy to start a conversation.

Suddenly Martin let out a snort.

“What?” Jon asked, already smiling because of the way the man could hardly contain his own grin.

“Oh, nothing, it’s just that-” He snorted once more, shaking his head. It was so rare to see him do that nowadays. “When I was crushing on you back in the archives I was really expecting our relationship to be more, I don’t know, S-E-X over your desk and less bloody Cheaper By The Dozen Gay Apocalypse AU.”

Jon cringed. “I-I’m sorry, I know it’s not-”

“Jon,” Martin said softly with a smile pulling at his lips, he gave his hand a squeeze. “I am really not complaining.”

“Oh.” Jon sighed, relieved. He smiled shyly and squeezed Martin’s hand back. “Oh-uh,good. Me neither.” Then after a bit of silence. “I mean the apocalypse part is not ideal-”

“No, yeah,” Martin laughed, before leaning in and planting a quick kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. Somewhere there was a small chorus of 'ewws' which only made the two of them laugh more. “But we are working on it.”

“Yeah.” Jon smiled. “Yes, we-”

He stopped as he watched Caitlin and Kaitlyn make their way over, the former sucking on her thumb and hiding slightly behind her friend, who was strutting forward with the most confidence he had ever seen in an 8 and a half year old-it was useless to explain to these kids that the concept of time was dead, no matter how often he tried it always ended with at least one kid claiming they were now twenty one and officially a Grown Up and a headache- girl. Jon and Martin gave them both a small, confused smile as Kaitlyn balled up her fist and puffed out her chest.

“I’m going to braid your hair.” She proclaimed, more confident about her statement than Jon had ever been about pretty much anything in his life. Behind her Caitlin nodded, and at the corner of his eyes Jon could see their little circle of friends snickering, not unlike his boyfriend.

“Isn’t there a nicer way to say that?” Jon asked, raising an eyebrow. God he sounded like his grandma, he was better than his grandma right? Yeah! He was cool uncle Jon! Kids loved librarians and old books and people who had brought forth destruction and the end of times. 

Yup, he was doomed to be lame forever. 

Kaitlyn sighed and looked to the floor. “Can I please braid your hair?” Jon couldn’t help but beam like a proud...well, that was way too complicated to get into right then.

“Did your friends over there dare you to do it?” Martin asked, nodding towards the group who suddenly seemed very interested in anything that wasn’t their conversation. The young girl made a small hmph sound and crossed her arms over her chest.

“No! I said I wanted ‘cus his hair looked soft like my old dollies’ hair!” She said, defiantly. Jon couldn’t help but self consciously bring a hand to his hair, expecting to find it caked and dirty only to be met with surprisingly soft locks. Huh, that was certainly new, guess it was the Watcher’s way to make it up to him for the lack of showers. “They said I was too chicken to ask.”

“I see.” Martin said, barely able to contain his laughter. He turned his gaze to Caitlin and gave her a soft smile. “What about you, Cat? Why are you here?” 

The girl mumbled something under her breath, making Martin frown and open his mouth to ask her to repeat herself, but Jon beat him to it, perfectly able to understand it. “Ah, I’m afraid I’m not great with hairstyling.” He said apologetic, before an idea popped into his head. He turned to Martin, his smile genuine and proud. “But Martin can do the bestest braids, can’t you?”

Martin froze in place as Caitlin turned her gaze to him expectantly, he opened and closed his eyes several times, and Jon was pretty sure he could see a part of his brain break. “You...You want me to do your hair?” He asked, voice cracking in a ton of different places. When the girl nodded he brought one hand to clutch his chest. “I-Yes! I’d be honored! You just have to be a bit careful as to not wake up Luka, yeah?” 

Once again the girl nodded, coming up to sit in front of Martin with her legs crossed as she waited patiently for him to start. The man turned to Jon, eyes wide and happy and they both shared a small, incredulous laugh before he turned back and started asking the child what braid she wanted.

“So,” Jon asked, making the poshest voice he could manage as he turned to Kaitlyn “When does my beautification process begin?”

She giggled and moved to sit behind him, not sparing a second before she was entangling her fingers in his hair and yanking-yes, yanking because she was a child who was completely unaware of her own strength and Jon felt like she was having too much fun for him to tell her to stop-it to her heart's contempt. After a few minutes he was pretty sure the girl had no clue how to even do a ponytail and was mostly trying to copy Martin’s attempts but he stayed quiet and allowed her to figure it out by herself. 

“Hey, no fair!” Came a voice, and Jon looked up-a very hard thing to do when a child was playing tug rope with your hair-and saw Lily run over, sweat staining her brown and an absolutely crushed expression adorning her face. She was ten, and most of the time already acted like an adult, so it was nice to see her behaving like a proper child. “Why can’t I get my hair done?”

“O-Oh! I didn’t realize there was any demand for this.” Martin frowned, and nodded to a spot before him and Caitlin. “Uh, how about this? I’ll finish Cat up and you can go next!”

“Can you do mine too?” Asked Tyler, coming up next to her; he was looking at the ground with his shoulders hunched so far up they were halfway to making his ears vanish. His hair came down to the base of his neck, not exactly enough to braid, but it could be styled in some way. “M-My mommy used to do it for me.”

“Oh buddy, yes, yes of course I can-” Martin started, but he could barely get the words out before more kids started piping up all around them. 

“I want my hair done too!” Exclaimed Suzy, with a deep pout.

“Mine too!” Yelled Jack as he ran over, skipping around like a hyperactive bunny rabbit. Martin opened his mouth to answer, but a smaller voice interrupted him once more.

“Can you do my hair too, daddy?” Luka asked quietly, while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. It was likely that he hadn’t even registered his own words but Jon knew that they had hit Martin like a train-a train made of sunshine and rainbows, but a train nonetheless. All around the two the kids continued to argue and talk but he couldn’t hear it, and he would bet everything that Martin couldn’t as well, because in their minds only one word was repeated over, and over, and over again.

The two of them locked eyes, it was probably for a moment but it felt like an eternity. Martin’s were wet, and his mouth was open in shock and Jon could practically feel the love and protectiveness emanating from him in waves, the same one that was perfectly mirrored in him.

“I-” Martin cleared his throat as the world slowly went back to spinning, the noise of complaining children slowly returning but neither of them felt an ounce of annoyance over it. “I’m-I didn’t think I was ready for this.”

“Me neither.” Jon nodded, knowing that Martin was hardly talking about braids. His throat was dry and his words came out a bit cracked but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. “But I-well, I think we’re doing a pretty okay job so far.

Martin gave him a slow nod, he looked down at his lap and flashed a bright shaky smile to Luka before looking up towards the children, his smile growing in confidence by the second. “Right.” He said, nodding once more and sharing one more look with Jon. “Right, everyone gather around. I think we’ve earned a spa day.”

The kids laughed, even tho Jon doubted most of them really knew what a spa was, and sat around them with their legs crossed. The bumped each other and laughed and teased and made jokes that weren’t that funny but still made him and Martin laugh; and after a few moments even Callum joined, he was quiet of course, his only comments were snarky remarks and light insults but he was there, and that was more than Jon could ask of him.

They knew that eventually they’d have to keep going, that the pain and suffering hadn’t stopped just because they had and soon they would have to return to their quest for vengeance and freedom. They knew that there were more terrors up ahead, and that maybe they wouldn’t be able to keep the children safe forever.

But for a few moments the kids were allowed to be just kids. 

And for the first time in months when the Eye looked down on the world it had destroyed it saw joy.

**Author's Note:**

> A few notes
> 
> -these kids are mostly from diffent countries and ethinicities who are able to speak to each other through Spooky Beholding Powers, this was going to be mentioned but i couldn't really fit
> 
> -Not all the kids have long hair, they just are kids who are attention starved and want their guardian's attention
> 
> -I dont have concrete hcs for all the children, just mild ones. If you want to hear about them please feel free to ask on my tumblr (@thesmallestzita) and if you have ideas of your own PLEASE tell them to me I'd honestly would love to hear about them
> 
> -i give liddol kiss
> 
> -have a good day


End file.
